UM DIA DOS NAMORADOS INESQUECÍVEL
by Laura Fernanda Duarte
Summary: Renesmee dá um grande presente de dia dos namorados para seus pais,tios,padrinhos e avós organizando um grande musical. PDV de Edward também


UM DIA DOS NAMORADOS INESQUECÍVEL:

Faltava pouco mais de um mês para o "Dia dosNamorados" e todas as mulheres

"Cullen"queriam presentear seus maridos com algo o quê?

Renesmee, já era uma bela moça e causava alvoroço em todos os meninos

da escola que estudava em Long Island, na Island High School.

Ela estudava canto e dança e sempre quem fazia seus figurinos era sua tia Alice.

Ela já se alimentava bem, mas ainda bebia sangue doado, que seu avô Carlisle

conseguia no hospital onde trabalhava.

Os homens da casa haviam ido caçar manhã do dia 14-exatamente

um mês para o"Dia dos Namorados", enquanto tomava um copo de sangue na

cozinha, já pronta para ir à escola, ela escutava as mulheres conversando:

-Não consigo pensar no que dar ao Edward!-disse Bella enquanto alisava os

cabelos de Renesmee.

-Também não sei o que dar a Carlisle!-completou Esme encostada no balcão da

enorme cozinha.

-Queria dar algo especial à Jasper!-falou Alice.

-Emmet merece um presente especial também.-afirmou

Rosalie olhando para suas "irmãs" e sua "mãe".

-Eu poderia ajudar! Que tal uma apresentação para

eles bem sensual e romãntica?Eu posso ensaiá-las-

sugeriu Renesmee se levantando com seu material.

-Apresentação de qual dança,Nessie?-indagou Esme.

-Vou pensar em alguma coisa,vovó!-disse a garota.

Talvez uma mistura de Pussycat Dools e Spice Girls!

As músicas das Pussycat para seduzí-los e das Spice

para deixá-los mais apaixonados.O que vocês acham?

-Hum, gostei da ideia, querida!-exclamou Bella.

-O que achou, tia Rose?-perguntou Nessie ao ver que

os olhos da tia já brilhavam de entusiasmo, assim

como os de essa garota era inteligente!

-Os figurinos podem deixar por minha conta-disse ela.

-Não daria a outra pessoa,tia Alice!-respondeu ela.

Na volta da escola,Renesmee já estava com as músicas,

a coreografia e a ordem das músicas em sua mente:

1-BUTTONS=PUSSYCAT DOLLS

2-DON'T CHA=PUSSYCAT DOLLS

3-WHEN I GROW UP=PUSSYCAT DOLLS

4-STICK WITH YOU=PUSSYCAT DOOLS

5-VIVA FOREVER=SPICE GIRLS

6-2 BECOME 1=SPICE GIRLS

7-HEADLINES=SPICE GIRLS

8-HOLLER=SPICE GIRLS

E também já havia pensado no nome do grupo:

"VAMPIRES SPICE DOLLS"-BONECAS VAMPIRAS APIMENTADAS.

E ainda pensou numa apresentação solo para cada uma:

Bella, iria cantar as música de Mariah Carey e Shania Twain:

"WE BELONG TOGETHER"&"FROM THIS MOMENT ON"

Esme,iria cantar as músicas de Kate Perry e Celine Dion:

"FIREWORK"&"BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME"

Alice,iria cantar as músicas de Rihanna e Beyoncé:

"UMBRELLA"&"HALO"

Rosalie,iria cantar as música de Britney Spears e Madonna:

"YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY"&"JUSTIFY MY LOVE"

Enquanto ensaiava as meninas-escondido-dos homens

da casa, Renesmee coordenava os movimentos delas.

-Mamãe, você será minha dançarina principal,tá bem?

Rosalie cruzou os braços e fez um falso beicinho:

-Ah, queria ser eu a dançarina principal, Nessie!

-Tia Rose, como fui EU quem teve a ideia, posso ter o

direito de escolher minha dançarina principal,não é?

-Não se esqueça que sou sua madrinha e 2ª mãe,não é,Bella?

-Sem dúvida nenhuma, Rose!-respondeu a mãe da garota.

-OK,Ok, todas vocês serão minhas dançarinas principais-disse ela.

(-)

Os homens da casa,também queriam dar um belo presente

às suas amadas e Renesmee tinha a mesma ideia pra eles.

Assim que estava sozinha com eles, Nessie logo sugeriu:

-O que vocês acham de fazer uma apresentação para elas?

-Apresentação de que tipo, Renesmee?-indagou Carlisle.

-Uma apresentação musical,vovô!-respondeu a pequena.

-Você tem alguma coisa em mente,filha?-perguntou Edward.

-Na verdade sim, papai: Músicas dos Backstreet Boys para

encantá-las e dos Jackson 5 para a declaração de amor.

E ainda um solo para cada uma delas.O que acham disso?

-Estou dentro!-exclamou Emmet,não vendo a hora do ensaio.

-Também gostei muito da ideia!-entusiasmou-se Jasper.

-As meninas não podem saber disso!-disse Carlisle

-Será o nosso segredinho, vovô!-prometeu Renesmee.

A lista dos homens também já estava na cabecinha dela:

1-I WANT IT THAT WAY=BACKSTREET BOYS

2-AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME=BACKSTREET BOYS

3-EVERYBODY=BACKSTREET BOYS

4-NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE=THE JACKSON 5

5-I'LL BE THERE=THE JACKSON 5

6-GOT TO BE THERE=THE JACKSON 5

7-YOU ROCK MY

8-MY GIRL-THE TEMPTATIONS

E também já havia pensado no nome do grupo deles:

"THE VAMPIRES BOYS"-OS MENINOS VAMPIROS

Ela também já havia pensado em cada solo dos homens:

Edward, iria cantar as músicas de Eric Clapton e Aerosmith:

"CHANGE THE WORLD"&"I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING"

Carlisle, iria cantar duas música de Bryan Adams:

"HAVE YOU REALLY LOVED A WOMAN"&"EVERYTHING I DO";

Jasper, iria cantar as músicas de Robin Tickle e Bruno Mars :

"LOST WITHOUT YOU"& "JUST THE WAY YOU ARE";

Emmet, iria cantar as músicas de Justin Timberlake e Phill Collins :

"SEXY BACK"&"TWO HEARTS".

Todos concordaram com a lista de músicas e os solos

de Renesmee, mas perguntaram porque de cada canção.

-Bem,meus queridos-explicou ela-"Change the World"para

o papai, porque se pudesse, ele daria o mundo à mamãe;

a do Bryan Adams para o vovô porque ele sabe como amar

a vovó e ela vai ficar mais apaixonada por ele ainda.

-E a minha, Nessie?-perguntou Jasper pondo-a no colo.

-A sua,tio Jazz, porque sem tia Alice,você fica "perdido".

E a do Justin Timberlake,porque o seu amor por tia Rose

é Sexy, como na música.E ele é muito sexy como o tio Em.

-Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, você não tem idade para

saber essas coisas de sexy, é muito nova!-disse Edward.

-Tá bem, pai! Sensual, eu quís dizer!-explicou a garota.

(-)

As meninas,mais tarde,também questionaram suas canções:

-A da Mariah para a mamãe porque ela pertence ao pápai;

a da Kate Perry para a vovó por causa do fogo que existe

entre ela e o vovô e para ela,ele brilha mais que a lua,

a da Rihanna para tia Alice, porque ela compartilha tudo

com tio Jasper; e a da Britney para tia Rose porque o

tio Emmet a deixa alguma pergunta, meninas?

Renesmee tinha que ter cuidado com seus pensamentos,pois,

sendo seu pai, um exímio "leitor de mentes",ele poderia

descobrir que ela estava por trás das duas apresentações.

Ela tinha sorte de ser híbrida e sua tia Alice não poder

ver seu futuro, senão, ela descobriria que ela estava

ensaiando os dois grupos e assim como o de sua mãe, os

dançarinos principais do grupo dos homens, seriam todos eles.

(-)

EDWARD[POV]:

Eu estava pensando em dar algo especial ao "meu anjo"

nesse "Dia dos Namorados", mas a minha princesinha, logo

deu uma excelente ideia para todos nós!Uma apresentação

musical!Que garota esperta!Não é à toa que é minha filha

e o orgulho dessa aqui à amam!Ela é o tesouro

mais valioso da família!A música que ela escolheu para

eu cantar para Bella é perfeita:"Change the World-Eric

Clapton"!Se eu pudesse, poderia mudar o mundo por Bella.

Mas eu sinto que Nessie está me escondendo algo!Sempre

que tento ler seus pensamentos, ela pensa em outra coisa.

Tento ver os pensamentos de Alice, não dá em nada, o de

Rose, também não consigo descobrir, o de Esme, sempre

está envolvido em projetos-nada revelador e o de Bella...

Bem, o de minha amada esposa, continua sendo um mistério.

Mesmo ela, dominando seu escudo muitíssimo bem,bloqueia os

pensamentos e só me deixa vê-los quando lhe convém,

como quando voltamos do confronto com os Volturi, eu pude

ver todo o amor que ela sempre disse sentir por as

amo tanto!Bella e Renesmee são minha vida, a razão de

minha existência elevada à máxima potência!Nada pode me

separar de minha adorada famí nós não somos só

um clã!Somos uma verdadeira família feliz!Cada um tem sua

importância aqui:Carlisle-meu pai, meu criador, com a sua

eterna bondade;Esme-minha mãe adotiva,com sua compaixão;

Alice-minha irmãzinha irritante,mas que eu amo,com suas

visões;Jasper-meu irmão e seu companheiro, com seu dom

de acalmar ou excitar o ambiente;Rosalie-a minha irmã

implicante que melhorou com a chegada de minha filha;

Emmet-meu irmão urso palhaço e favorito,eu-com meu dom

de "leitor de pensamentos" e finalmente os dois amores

de minha vida:Isabella-minha esposa e razão da minha vida

e Renesmee-minha doce e amada princesinha,tão parecida com

nós dois:a cor dos olhos de Bella e a cor dos meu cabelos.

(-)

Em alguns dias de ensaio, Edward resolveu falar com a filha,sobre

as músicas.Só uma para cada, não bastariam para eles demonstrarem

seu amor por suas queria que todos cantassem, ao menos 2.

-Posso pensar em mais uma para cada um cantar e mais duas coreografias,pai!

Que tal uma em conjunto do Michael Jackson,"You Rock My World" e uma

dos The Temptations,"My Girl".A primeira porque elas "abalam" mundo de

vocês e a segunda, porque elas são suas pensar em mais 4!

-Excelente escolha, querida!-disse Jasper aprovando a escolha da sobrinha.

-Obrigada, tio Jazz! A do vovô eu já sei,mais uma do Bryan Adams, está bom?

-Claro, florzinha!-respondeu delas eu vou cantar pra minha Esme?

-"Everything I Do(I Do It For You)" está bom ou uma mais romântica, vovô?

-Está ótimo, querida! Eu faço tudo por ela mesmo!-disse Carlisle sorrindo para ela.

-E a minha, Nessie?-perguntou Emmet querendo saber qual cantaria para Rosalie.

-Estou pensando,tio Em!-disse a garota pensando em qual poderia ser para ele.

-Acabei de achar uma para o papai:"I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing",que tal, pai?

-Aquela do "Aerosmith"?É perfeita, porque eu adorava ver a sua mãe dormir.

-Então será aquela.Só faltam duas!-respondeu a garota anotando em seu caderno.

-Achei a sua, tio Jazz!Que tal aquela do Bruno Mars "Just The Way You Are",tio?

-Está ótima, querida, pois amo sua tia como ela é!-disse Jasper orgulhoso dela.

-Sabia que você ia gostar, tio Jazz!-respondeu a garota sorrindo para seu tio.

-Você não esqueceu do seu tio preferido, não é, Renésmee?-indagou Emmet.

-Claro que não,tio Em! Estou pensando em alguma perfeita para você e tia Rose.

-Quem falou que você é o "tio preferido"dela, Emmet!-perguntou Jasper sério.

-Eu sei que sou! Não sou,Renésmee?-perguntou o grandão sorrindo para ela.

-Pois eu acho que sou eu!-respondeu Jasper ficando em pé,olhando pra Emmet .

-Vocês vão brigar agora para saber qual é meu "tio preferido"? Temos coisas mais

sérias para tratarmos aqui, como a música que o tio Em vai cantar para tia Rose!

-Desculpe, Nessie!-disseram os dois sentando-se e logo acalmando seus ânimos.

-Acabei de achar a sua, tio Em. A "Two Hearts" do Phill Collins, que você acha?

-Perfeita, Nessie! Eu sabia que a minha sobrinha e afilhada não ia me desapontar!

(-)

Naquela mesma semana, as meninas solicitaram a mesma coisa de Renésmee.

-Bom ,eu já andei pensando nisso,pois só uma não basta, não é, meninas?

Como vovó é a matriarca da família, pensei em uma da Celine "Because You

Loved Me" está boa para você, vovó?-perguntou Renesmee para sua doce avó.

-Essa é muito linda, querida, mas o tempo dela está errado, porque eu não AMEI

seu avô, e sim o mudar de "Because You Loved Me"para LOVE ME?

-Como quiser, vovó! Agora a da tia Rose, estava pensando em uma da Madonna!

Que tal "Justify My Love"?É uma música sensual como o amor de vocês dois.

-Nossa, por essa eu não esperava, querida!-disse Rosalie para sua afilhadinha.

-Não gostou,tia Rose? Posso pensar em outra cantora.-respondeu Renésmee.

-Não, querida, eu adorei, mas a Diva maior, a Rainha do Pop, eu não mereço tanto!

-Quem disse que não, tia Rose? Você além de ser minha tia é minha madrinha!

-Capriche na minha, hein, Renésmee?-disse Bella! Seu pai merece uma linda!

-Oh, mãe, você acha que já não pensei na sua música?Será Shania Twain com

"From This Moment On"e vou dizer porque: você se apaixonou pelo papai à 1ª

vista, não foi?-perguntou à Bella, ganhando um beijo e um abraço da mamãe.

-E a minha, Nessie?-perguntou Alice enquanto a garota tomava nota no caderno.

-Eu pensei também em mais duas para vocês dançarem das Spice Girls"Holler"

e das Pussycat Dools "Stick With You" e para a tia Alice, "Halo", da Beyoncé.

Com as coreografias e os figurinos prontos , estava chegando o dia especial.

Renésmee havia pesquisado nas revistas da tia e achado as roupa dos homens.

Carlisle usaria uma roupa branca e Esme um vestido da mesma cor da roupa dele.

Emmet usaria uma roupa cinza e Rose um vestido da mesma cor da roupa dele.

Jasper usaria uma roupa preta e Alice um vestido da mesma cor da roupa dele.

Edward usaria uma roupa azul e Bella um vestido da mesma cor da roupa dele.

(-)

[N/A:Lamento mas não tenho fotos deles com essas roupas,portanto,imaginem

os quatro lindos casais com essas homens, com chapéu e tudo e as

mulheres, com os vestidos mais belos da mesma cor da vestimenta masculina]

(-)

EDWARD[POV]:

Então, estava tudo pronto: as canções e coreografias ensaiadas e o figurino

separado por René iria usar um conjunto de calça e terno

havia escolhido à dedo o traje de cada um,incluindo chapéus ao estilo Michael

Jackson em "Smooth Criminal".Cada traje em uma cor.O de Carlisle, era branco-

talvez minha pequena tenha querido brincar com o fato dele ser médico;o de

Emmet, era cinza e o de Jasper, disse que teríamos que trocar as nossas

gravatas-Carlisle trocaria com Jasper e Emmet trocaria as camisas

de baixo eram brancas, pois, segundo Renésmee, branco combinava com tudo.

Ela nos mandou para Port Angeles, e nos disse para ficar lá o dia inteiro, até às

19hs,porque disse que precisava "arrumar o clima".Ela estava escondendo algo!

Como bons maridos que somos, fomos os quatro no jipe de Emmet, mas não

fomos para Port Angeles e sim, para a clareira do massacre dos recém criados

para ensaiarmos mais um não queria fazer feio para minha doce Bella.

É claro que nenhum de nós faria feio, pois éramos os vampiros mais habilidosos

de nossa famí uma onda de calma passar por mim, era Jasper com certeza.

-Posso saber porque está me acalmando, Jasper?-perguntei ao meu irmãozinho.

-Estou sentindo você muito tenso, Edward! O que foi?Medo de desapontar Bella?

-Não! Estou achando que Renésmee está escondendo alguma coisa de mim!E

todas as vezes que eu tentava ler seu pensamento, ela pensava em outra coisa.

Na Fórmula de Báskara, por exemplo, ela não pensava no seus deveres de casa e

sim, estava resolvendo algumas questões vai me contar depois!

-E Alice?Tem visto alguma coisa nas visões dela?-ele me perguntou, apreensivo.

-Estava o tempo todo pensando no "Hino da Alemanha" e o cantava na cabeça.

-E Rosalie?-perguntou Emmet-O que a minha ursinha pensava sem ser em mim?

-Ela, quando não está pensando em você, está pensando nela própria,Emmet!

-Pegou algum pensamento de Esme no último mês,Edward?-ingadou Carlisle.

-Não! Só alguns projetos do quarto de René redecorá-lo na casa maior.

-De Bella, aposto que não conseguiu descobrir nada, não é?-me provocou Emmet.

-Ela só afasta o escudo quando quer que eu veja o que está em sua mente,irmão!

Mesmo que eu me concentre muito, eu não consigo ver o que se passa lá dentro.

-O jeito é esperar até a noite e se esforçar para agradar nossas parceiras-Em disse.

O problema será se todas resolverem retribuir ao mesmo tempo se é que vocês me

entendem!-disse Emmet-Estava pensando em quem vai ficar com a Nessie, mano!

-Tenho uma ideia:comemorar com nossos amores um casal por vez.-disse Carlisle.

-Boa ideia, Carlisle!-disse quem teve a ideia, foi você,pode ir primeiro.

-Depois vou eu e a minha ursinha!-disse Emmet-e depois Alice e Jasper e depois,o

Edward e a Bellinha! Mal posso esperar para encher a minha ursinha de carinhos.

-E eu, minha fadinha linda!-suspirou Jasper-As músicas que vou cantar são ótimas.

-Obra da mente inteligente da "minha princesinha"!-eu disse todo orgulhoso dela.

-A nossa princesinha!-lembrou Em.Não esqueça que eu e Rose somos padrinhos.

-Ela é tão esperta e inteligente! É bom tomar cuidado, hein,mano!-disse o Jasper.

-Tomar cuidado com o que? Posso saber do que está falando,Jasper?-eu disse.

-Quando chegar a idade de namorar, vai encher não só de lobisomens, também

vai ter humanos e quem sabe algum vampiro, já que ela é meia vampira,não é?

-Não quero isso pra minha filhinha não!Já não basta a mãe ser casada com um?

-Que é um vampiro muito bom com sua esposa, não é, filho?-perguntou Carlisle

(-)

Enquanto isso na mansão dos Cullens, as meninhas tiraram seu dia para relaxar.

Renésmee, havia preparado um banho de espuma para todas elas, depois fez uma

gostosa massagem na mãe(Bella), na avó(Esme),na tia(Alice)e na madrinha(Rose).

Usou óleo de FRÉSIA em sua mãe, óleo de MORANGO em Esme,óleo de JASMIM

em Alice e óleo de ROSAS em ém havia os escolhidos nas revistas.

-Com quem minha pequena aprendeu a fazer massagem tão bem?-indagou Bella.

-Papai fazia em mim quando me dava banho quando neném!Lembra disso,mamãe?

-Você aprendeu direitinho,hein, querida?-perguntou sua avó quando era sua vez.

-Lembre-se que eu sou meia-vampira, vovó! Não esqueço nada do que eu aprendo.

-Você escolheu a dedo, os óleos para cada uma de nós,amor?-indagou a Rosalie.

-Sim, madrinha! Frésia, porque é o cheiro da mamãe, Morango porque vovó é doce,

Jasmim é para acalmar um pouco tia Alice e Rosas para combinar com seu nome.

-Você é que é o nosso docinho, querida!-disse Esme enquanto ela a massageava.

-Porque me acalmar, Renésmee? Eu não sou nervosa!-exclamou Alice à sobrinha.

-Você não é nervosa, tia, mas é uma bola de energia!-disse ela passando para a tia.

-Quem sai aos seus não degenera!-exclamou Bella-você parece até seu pai,falando!

-O papai fala isso, é?Eu nunca ouvi ele falar "isso" da tia Alice!-exclamou a garota.

-Bom, quando ele falava dela para mim, ele dizia que ela era uma "Bola de Energia"!

Renésmee também havia escolhido as roupas das apresentações para as meninas.

Os vestidos para as apresentações românticas e as roupas curtas para as sensuais.

Bella usaria um top azul de couro com short e a lingerie por baixo da mesma cor.

Esme usaria um top preto de couro com short e a lingerie por baixo da mesma cor.

Alice usaria um top branco de couro com short e a lingerie por baixo da mesma cor.

Rosalie usaria um top prata de couro com short e a lingerie por baixo da mesma cor.

Combinando juntamente com uma capa preta, tipo dos "Volturi", o que a fez tremer.

Todos os trajes, separados impecávelmente por Renésmee com a ajuda da tia Alice.

(-)

[N/A:Lamento mas não tenho fotos delas com essas roupas,portanto,imaginem

as quatro lindas vampiras com essas roupas-tipo das Pussycat Dools]

(-)

Para apresentar, ela usaria um vestido vinho e sapato de salto, além de maquiagem.

Havia aprendido a se maquiar com as tias e a avó, pois a mãe não era muito disso.

Separou também as tiaras que as garotas usariam no pescoço com os nomes deles.

EDWARD,CARLISLE,JASPER & EMMET [tipo Luma de Oliveira com o nome de Eike]

estavam bordados em Brilhantes(Bella),Esmeraldas(Esme),Rubis(Alice)eSafiras(Rose).

Todas as tiaras tinham a cor preta de fundo, o que destacava os nomes dos maridos.

-Lindinha, você caprichou no nosso figurino!-exclamou sua madrinha Rose à Nessie.

-Gracás a tia Alice,é claro! A ideia da tiara tipo coleira, foi tirada do carnaval no Brasil.

Essa tiara no pescoço, não é sinal de submissão e sim do amor que vocês sentem.

-Bem, vocês já estão com as roupas prontas, relaxadas, podem se maquiar e fazer os

cabelos umas das outras, não é?Eu preciso terminar de aprontar tudo lá embaixo!

Renésmee as deixou sozinhas enquanto aprontava o"clima"na sala de apresentação.

Fechou as cortinas, arrastou os movéis da sala deixando muito espaço para o show,

aprontou os lugares no sofá com os nomes dos homens da casa com as almofadas,

acendeu velas perfumadas, ligou o aromatizador de lavanda e deixou o perfume leve

daquela flor que era a sua preferida se espalhar na Mansão tudo pronto!

Correu depressa para o quarto da mãe, tomou uma ducha rápida, colocou o vestido,

calçou seus sapatos,maquiou-se,penteou-se e vendo que já estava na hora, desceu.

-Boa noite, meu queridos meninos!Chegaram na "hora do show"! -cumprimentou ela.

Vão se aprontar para a nossa grande noite. Quero todos vocês lindos como príncipes!

-O que está acontecendo,Renésmee?Onde estão nossas esposas?-indagou Carlisle.

-Tudo a seu tempo, meu querido e amado avôzinho! Agora vão trocar de roupa, vão!

Depois que os quatro estavam devidamente trajados e elegantes, ela logo lhes disse:

-Acomodem-se. Aconselho aos quatro a colocarem uma almofada no colo,é preciso!

Não sei dizer qual de vocês está mais lindo, mas que bom que eu sou a "2ª estilista"!

Assim que eles se acomodaram no sofá, o som foi ligado e a batida de "BUTTONS"

se espalhou pela sala de estar. Os quatro se enrijeceram, mas permaneceram quietos.

-Com vocês,"VAMPIRES SPICE DOLLS"-anunciou a garota apontando para a escada.

As meninas entraram ao som da batida sensual, tiraram as suas capas e tão logo,elas

começaram a dançar a coreografia sensual das "Pussycat Dools",impecavelmente.

Cada um ficou olhando hipnotizado pra sua parceira, elas dançavam muitíssimo bem.

Em seguida, dançaram:"DON'T CHA","WHEN I GROW UP"e "HOLLER(Spice Girls)"

Enquanto as meninas subiram pra colocar os vestidos, Renésmee pegou o microfone.

-Então, gostaram?-perguntou Renésmee aos quatro homens que estava estupefatos.

-Adoramos!-respondeu Edward por ele, pelo pai e os irmã isso que escondia?

-Sim, papai! Mas ainda não acabou,tem mais algumas surpresas.Não leia minha mente.

Logo, elas entraram vestidas de modo mais glamouroso e se postaram diante deles.

Elas cantaram:"STICK WITH YOU","VIVA FOREVER","2 BECOME 1"e"HEADLINES"

Mais uma das "Pussicat" e três das "Spice".Logo, era hora da apresentação de solos.

Bella, como ensaiado,cantou: "WE BELONG TOGETHER"&"FROM THIS MOMENT ON".

Esme,como ensaiado,cantou:"FIREWORK"&"BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME".

Alice,como ensaiado,cantou:"UMBRELLA"&"HALO".

Rosalie,como ensaiado,cantou:"YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY"&"JUSTIFY MY LOVE".

Cada uma delas, cantou olhando diretamente nos olhos amorosos de seus maridos.

Após os aplausos dos meninos, Renésmee se uniu as quatro vampiras e agradeceram.

-Bom, meninos, agora é a hora de vocês retribuirem essa linda declaração de amor.

Após as meninas se sentarem, eles se postaram e Renésmee foi cuidar do som.

-Meninas, agora que vocês já se declararam, eu apresento:"THE VAMPIRES BOYS"

Eles dançaram: "I WANT IT THAT WAY","AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME","EVERYBODY"

dos "Backstreet Boys" e depois, dançaram:"NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE","

I'LL BE THERE"e"GOT TO BE THERE" dos "The Jackson 5" e em seguida, eles

dançaram:"YOU ROCK MY WORLD"de Michael Jackson e "MY GIRL"do grupo

"The Temptations".Elas ficaram hipnotizadas e apaixonadas pelos seus maridos.

Logo em seguida, era hora da apresentação dos solos masculinos para as garotas.

Edward,como ensaiado,cantou:"CHANGE THE WORLD"&"I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING".

Carlisle,como ensaiado,cantou:"HAVE YOU REALLY LOVED A WOMAN"&"EVERYTHING I DO".

Jasper,como ensaiado,cantou:"LOST WITHOUT YOU"& "JUST THE WAY YOU ARE"

Emmet,como ensaiado,cantou:"SEXY BACK"&"TWO HEARTS".

Todas as garotas adoraram as apresentações dos mais apaixonadas.

Depois das apresentações, todos agradeceram Renésmee,que já estava esgotada

e desejava apenas trocar de roupa,comer alguma coisa e se estirar no sofá bem folgada.

Antes de ir para o quarto trocar de roupa, ela ligou o som com uma coletânea de lindas

músicas românticas e deixou tocando para os quatro lindos casais dançarem coladinho.

Depois, eles subiram para seus quartos e se esqueceram que não a deixariam sozinha.

Claro que ela primeiro arrumou tudo no lugar, pois sua avó não gostava de bagunça.

Depois de se trocar de preparar um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geléia e

pegar um enorme copo de sangue O+ bem gelado na cozinha ela se estirou no sofá.

Ligou a enorme TV de Plasma e passando pelos canais, parou na HBO Plus* e estava

dando seu filme preferido:"Entrevista com o Vampiro" com Brad Pitt e Tom Cruise.

(-)

HBO Plus*:Canal de uma rede da TV a cabo onde passam muitos filmes de ação e aventura.

(-)

Acabou adormecendo e teve um sonho muito sinistro: acordou e a casa estava às escuras.

Levantou-se, calçou seu chinelo e subiu as escadas em direção aos cada um

Todos vazios e com as camas bagunç sentir o cheiro de cada vampiro ali.

-Mãe, Pai, Vovó, Vovô,Tia Alice, Tio Jasper,Tia Rose, Tio Emmet?Onde estão?-chamou ela.

Ao descer, notou uma fogueira do lado de fora da em silêncio verificar o que era.

Quando foi chegando bem pertinho, reconheceu todos eles, desmembrados e queimados.

-Mataram a minha família! O que será de mim agora,meu Deus?-perguntou-se chorando

-Fique conosco, preciosa Renésmee!-escutou uma voz gentil e Volturi.

O clã Volturi se materializou em sua frente com os seus mantos pretos e macabros.

Ela levantou-se, limpou suas lágrimas e gritou ao supremo líder do sinistro clã, decidida:

-NUNCA! ISSO NUNCA VAI ACONTECER, ARO VOLTURI!EU TE ODEIO!EU TE ODEIO!

-Renésmee, acorda, filha!Você está sonhando, meu amor!-disse Edward sacudindo-a.

A garota acordou assustada e começou a chorar convulsivamente abraçada à Edward.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor! Fique calma!Respira!-disse Bella enxugando suas lágrimas.

Mamãe está aqui, papai também, vovô, vovó,seus tios, suas só um pesadelo.

-Eu sonhei que os Volturi tinham matado todo mundo!Aqueles desgraçados!-chorou ela.

-Eu vi, querida! Eu estava vasculhando seu sonho e desci o mais rápido que pude!

-Tive tanto medo, mamãe! Ele queria que eu ficasse com eles!-disse ela soluçando.

-Já passou, querida!-disse Esme voltando com um copo de suco de maracujá para ela.

Beba, querida, é suco de maracujá e vai fazer você se á bem docinho!

-Obrigada, vovó!-disse ela ao pegar o copo de suco e respirando fundo, o bebeu.

Carlisle sentou-se de frente para a neta e lhe disse pegando em sua gelada mãozinha.

-Renésmee, presta atenção ao que o vovô vai falar tá bem?Nada disso vai acontecer!

Se lembra quando recebemos aqueles vampiros de todas as partes do mundo?Foi

para proteger você deles!Nenhum deles vai tocar em um fio de seu lindo cabelinho.

Nós estamos aqui para isso!Somos sua família e nunca iremos te abandonar,querida!

-Sei disso, vovô, mas fiquei com medo!Aro queria me levar!-disse ela ainda chorando.

-Ninguém vai deixar isso acontecer, meu amorzinho!-disse Rosalie para a afilhada.

-E mesmo porque, se vierem novamente, vamos chutar suas bundas!-disse Emmet.

-Além do mais, a tia Alice aqui, sempre pode ver se eles vão chegar!-afirmou Alice.

-Fora o seu tio major de exército dos confederados, aqui!-exclamou Jasper à ela.

-Eu sei que tenho todos vocês, e principalmente a minha mãe e seu escudo mágico,

meu pai e seu dom de ler pensamentos, tio Jazz, que é ótimo em táticas de guerra,

tia Alice que prevê o futuro, Vovô que é um poço de bondade, Vovó que é um

oceano de compaixão, tia Rosalie que é um mar de amor e tio Emmet, um rio de alegria,

o Jake que é um universo de fidelidade, mas ainda temo que a carruagem vire abóbora.

Tudo bem, gente, estou mais voltar a ter interrompido.

-A gente já comemorou, querida!-disse Edward.Nós queremos conversar com você sobre

muito felizes com nossos fala para o papai: você ensaiou

os dois grupos, não é sua danadinha?-completou ele fazendo cócegas na sua pequena.

-Eu tinha que ensaiar os dois grupos e como era surpresa para ambos, guardei o segredo.

Tia Alice me ajudou com os figurinos delas, eu olhei em revistas os de vocês e outras coisas.

E olhei em revistas também para ajudar as meninas a relaxar para a "GRANDE NOITE"!

-Nós adoramos dançar para eles e adoramos que eles dançaram para nós!-disse Esme

Então, Bella se sentou do outro lado da filha já calma, e virando-se para o marido, disse:

-Querido, acho melhor você contar para ela porque o Jacob não está por aqui!-disse Bella.

-O Jacob está passando uns dias com o Billy, René não está nada bem!-disse o pai

-É, ele falou para mim que iria passar uns dias com o pai! Sinto falta dele!Sabe, mãe, eu acho

que ele gosta de mim! E não é só como amigo.Não sei se é brincadeira dele, mas ele disse

que quando eu crescer vai se casar comigo e me levar para conhecer o mundo inteiro!

Edward rosnou.Não gostava dessa estória de "IMPRINTING*", mas isso não dava a Jacob,

o direito de ficar fazendo essas piadinhas com sua menina. Ela ainda era doce e muito pura.

(-)

IMPRINTING*:Quando um lobo quileute encontra sua alma gêmea(Disso vcs já sabiam,né?)

(-)

-Porque rosnou,papai?Foi alguma coisa que eu falei?-ela perguntou um pouco confusa.

Edward a abraçou, deu um beijo em seu cabelo, sorriu para sua princesinha e respondeu:

-Vou falar para Jacob parar de fazer essas piadinhas com você! Você é muito nova pra isso!

-Então era brincadeira? Que pena! Se eu fosse escolher alguém para me casar, seria ele!

-Mas futuramente, não é, querida?Quem sabe um dia vocês se casam!-respondeu Bella.

Rosalie,Emmet,Jasper e Alice foram caçar,Carlisle foi para seu turno no Hospital e Esme

estava na cozinha, então, Renésmee ficou assistindo TV ladeada por Bella e Edward.

Ela adorava momentos assim com os pais:ela no meio deles, abraçada aos dois e eles

a enchendo de carinhos, ora colocando a cabeça no ombro de Bella, ora no de Edward.

Depois, Bella ia para uma ponta do sofá e Edward para a outra e Renésmee deitava ali.

Os pés no colo do pai,ele fazendo massagem, a cabeça no colo da mãe,ela fazendo cafuné.

Era uma verdadeira delícia ficar desse jeito com eles,muitas vezes, ela adormecia assim.

-Renésmee, hora do jantar!-gritou Esme da cozinha-Eu fiz uma sopa de queijo de entrada,

um estrogonofe de camarão de prato principal e de sobremesa, só conto se comer tudo!

-Bem, eu estou com fome!-disse ela se levantando e dando um beijo no pai e na mãe.

-Que bom que você está comendo bem,querida!-disse Bella sentando perto de Edward.

Renésmee foi para a cozinha e a avó estava colocando sangue com gelo em seu copo.

-Sei que você gosta de sangue bem gelado, não é? Só não tome muito rápido,tá bem?

Esme se sentou perto da neta e ficou olhando-a enquanto ela devorava o seu jantar.

-Seu avô ficou muito feliz de eu cantar as músicas de Celine e Kate Perry!-disse ela.

-Eu procurei encontrar cada uma que combinasse com cada casal: as calmas que

combinam com você e o vovô e com tio Jasper e tia Alice e as mais sensuais que

combinassem com tia Rosalie e tio Emmet e com o papai e a mamãe. Meu professor

de música me ajudou muito! Eu disse que estava preparando um musical especial

para o "Dia dos Namorados" para os casais da minha família e ele sugeriu as músicas.

-Você não disse à ele o que nós somos, disse, Renésmee?-perguntou Esme à ela.

-Claro que não, vovó! Mesmo porque eu também sou.Só disse que eu tinha quatro

casais muito apaixonados em casa e como era cada casal, "os calmos e os sensuais".

Após tomar a sopa de queijo suiça que Esme havia preparado, ela adorou o estrogonofe

de camarão e comeu com bastante batata palha e arroz branco e assim que bebeu todo

o sangue que estava em seu copo, Esme a surpreendeu com sua sobremesa favorita.

Uma deliciosa banana-split com 3 bolas enormes de sorvete(chocolate,flocos e creme),

calda de morango,cerejas e uma farofinha crocante de amendoim e nozes por cima.

-Vovó, você é a melhor avó do mundo!-disse a garota abraçando a avó-Eu adoro isso!

-Ora, você merece, minha flor! Afinal, se não fosse você, nós não faríamos nada hoje!

Depois do jantar, Renésmee deu um beijo estralado em sua avó e voltou para a sala.

Pegou o pai e a mãe aos beijos no sofá como os dois adolescentes que ainda eram.

-Eca! Vocês poderiam arranjar um quarto! Não me façam por todo o meu jantar fora.

E ele estava muito bom: a sopa de queijo suiça, o estrogonofe com arroz e batatinha

e até a minha sobremesa favorita vovó fez:Banana-Split com crocante,cereja e calda.

-Vem aqui,filha!-disse Edward se afastando um pouco de Bella e batendo no sofá.

Ela sentou-se entre o pai e a mãe e ambos a abraçaram e lhe deram um beijo no rosto.

Bella limpou a garganta e pegando nas mãos da filha, disse olhando-a nos olhos:

-Filha, deixa eu dizer uma coisa para você.Sabe o que você falou sobre a carruagem

virar abóbora?Isso nunca vai acontecer, porque você é amada por todos nós aqui!

Quando conheci seu pai, sabia que ele era o amor da minha vida, mas ele não queria

que eu me transformasse no que somos agora! Mas depois que você nasceu, ele se

conformou e acabou aceitando. Ele até achou que depois de tudo,eu não o queria.

-Eu sei que não deveria perguntar isso, mas como você virou vampira, mamãe?

-Depois que você nasceu, seu pai me deu uma injeção de veneno no coração e

algumas mordidas no pescoço, nos braços, nas pernas e o veneno se espalhou.

-Será que quando eu virar vampira e deixar de ser só metade, vou ser mordida?

Edward, olhando nos olhos chocolates dela-cópias exatas do olhos da mãe,disse:

-Meu amor, você será meia vampira para de Nahuel? Você ficará

como se alimentar de sangue, mas precisa comer outras coisas também.

-Como ele, você vai crescer saudável e linda como você é!-disse Bella a sua filha.

-Queria saber como cada um aqui de casa virou vampiro:vovô, vovó, papai, tio

Emmet, tio Jasper,tia Rose e tia Alice! Agora que já sei da mamãe, posso perguntar.

-Eu te conto, meu amor!-disse avô foi atacado por um bando deles,pois

ele lutava contra eles, eu, ele me transformou aos 17 anos porque eu estava morrendo

de gripe espanhola; sua avó, ele a transformou porque ela estava morrendo após

pular de um precipício assim que perdeu um bebê;sua tia Rosalie, ela foi encontrada

toda machucada na rua e por isso ele a transformou; seu tio Emmet, foi sua tia que

o encontrou sendo atacado por um urso e ela pediu ao seu avô para transformá-lo;

seu tio Jasper, uma moça chamada Maria o transformou porque se sentiu atraída por

ele ser um major muito jovem e ela queria formar um exército só de recém criados;

e sua tia Alice, um homem do sanatório onde ela estava a transformou para que não

fosse mordida por um outro vampiro de nome James, que também mordeu sua mãe.

-Mamãe foi mordida por um vampiro?Quando foi isso?-ela indagou quando o pai acabou.

-Esse vampiro, o James, apareceu quando eu e sua mãe começamos a namorar e como

o cheiro dela era apelativo até para mim, ele correu atrás dela quando ela fugiu com o

Jasper e Alice enquanto eu o perseguia para matá-lo,porque ele era um rastreador, tal

como Félix, um dos armou uma emboscada para ela,uma armadilha para ela

pensar que ele estava com Renée, sua avó materna e infelizmente, sua mãe acreditou

e foi atrás colocou um vídeo em que sua avó chamava sua mãe no telefone.

Foi terrível quando eu descobri que ele a desesperado, mas acabamos

com tia Alice, tio Jasper,tio Emmet e , lindinha, hora de ir para a cama.

-Mas eu quero saber como o James a mordeu! Conta pra mim,papai!-exigiu Renésmee

-Ele a mordeu no braço e eu tive que sugar todo o veneno, senão ela viraria uma de nós.

-E o sangue dela era bom?Você experimentou quando sugou o veneno,não é?-indagou ela

-O sangue da sua mãe era mais doce e mais delicioso do mundo inteiro,querida!Agora,cama!

Antes de subir ao quarto, ela deu um beijo e um abraço bem apertado em Edward e Bella.

-Espero que tenham gostado de tudo que aprontei para vocês e os outros!-disse Renésmee.

-Com certeza, filha, foi realmente UM DIA DOS NAMORADOS INESQUECÍVEL!-disse Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*O FIM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

17


End file.
